


White out

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is cured of his fear of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White out

He'd spent eons in his mountaintop prison contemplating the snow that fell incessantly, drifting in between the iron bars. He'd come to hate the snow; it was stifling in its purity, blanketing the world in silence, which only served to amplify his loneliness. And yet, he'd never stepped foot in it, never so much as touched a single flake that had mocked him over the centuries.

And now, here in the midst of their journey, he stood tentative—the fearless Son Goku, who'd sent countless youkai to untimely deaths—afraid to step into the powder that carpeted the street outside the in.

"Bakazaru," Sha Gojyo catcalled, "if you don't get your ass out here, Sanzo promised I could eat your share," he taunted.

"Sanzooooo! That's so not fair! You promised!" Goku yelped before turning his ire on the red-headed half-breed. "Ero kappa, I swear if I catch you—"

"That's a big 'if', seeing's how you won't even step foot outside, monkey." Gojyo smiled broadly, and kicked up some of the powdery substance with his heavy boots.

Goku felt Sanzo's impassive gaze on him, before the blond scowled and turned away. "Fuck it, if he can't come along, just leave him behind," he muttered.

Hakkai gave a short laugh, his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Sanzo glowered. "No, he's afraid of the fucking snow. It's moronic," the monk grit out.

Suddenly Goku didn't care about Gojyo eating his share of dinner, as tears blurred his vision, he realized that they were going to leave him behind, and suddenly without thinking he'd run several yards into the street after them. "Sanzo wait!" he called out, the snow crunching underneath his boots. He skidded to a stop just as the others turned around in unison.

Goku stared at them wide-eyed, surprised that they were smiling at him. He looked down then at the glistening coating beneath his feet. And noticed …

"Footprints!" He grinned at the three sets before him, and then turned around to see the path that he'd made; each print separated from its match from the long strides he'd taken to catch up to them. He completed his pilgrimage then, meeting up with the others, and together once more they continued west.


End file.
